


Plan Before the Slaughter

by raktajinos



Series: The Madness of Kate Argent [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, F/M, Mass Murder, Pre Canon, lesbian overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time Kate meets the Alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Before the Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently love writing Kate, so this is another addition to my unplanned series The Madness of Kate Argent. Set pre-canon.

“Mom, I’d like you to meet Kate,” Derek said, his nerves showing through. He brought his arm down around Kate’s waist and pulled her further into the room. 

“Lovely to meet you Kate!” Talia Hale exclaimed, embracing the young woman in a full hug. 

“Lovely to meet you as well Mrs Hale,” Kate replied. She was just as nervous as Derek, but for different reasons. Not only was she meeting the mother of the man she was doing wicked things to, but also the Alpha. 

She’d been preparing for this, knew it was coming. She’d targeted Derek, seduced him, knowing _exactly_ who and what he was. Knowing and counting on the introductions he would make. She _wanted_ to meet the Alpha; to look into her eyes and see the beast within. 

Right before she slaughtered them all.

But, standing there wrapped in the warm embrace of the woman she’d venerated in her mind for months, her dedication to the cause wavered ever so slightly. There was safety here, a family that would welcome her, embrace her. 

She could feel the power radiating off the older woman through the hug; the power wrapped around her, threatening to swallow her if she let it. She knew right in that moment the allure of the Alpha, why she could command such vast amounts of territory and numbers of people. Not for the first time she wondered what it would be like to get the bite, to have access to that power.

Talia Hale was not one to mess with. Beneath the soft eyes, the shiny black hair hung loosely around her shoulders, beneath the warm skin, there was the muscles and preternatural power that could rip a human in half without breaking a sweat. Teeth hidden behind that smile that could tear into her throat, bleed her dry before she knew what had happened. 

Kate would be lying if she said she didn’t feel like joining them, if the raw violence this woman represented wasn’t attractive. Hell, there was a sexual attractiveness to the Alpha as well, but Kate already knew that. She would have seduced Talia if she thought it would have gotten her to her goal any faster. But Derek was easier, men were easier to manipulate. Talia would have figured out what her plans were far too quickly. 

She was cunning, intelligent, threatening, and beautiful. She was dangerous.

“Please, call me Talia,” the Alpha said, a full smile disguising the fangs of her true self. 

“Talia.” Kate gave a wide smile back, trying to hide her own true nature.

“Please, come in and join us for dinner. The whole family is here, Derek should have planned this better. But hopefully you aren’t too overwhelmed,” she said, directing them both through the house. 

Kate gave a quick look to Derek who had the decency to look guilty at the ambush. She didn’t care; she needed to know them all by face anyways. And having them all in one place just made things easier. She had half a mind to kill them all right here, right now all before dinner had been served. But she had a plan in place and nearly a year’s worth of work wasn’t going to be washed down the drain on an impulse. 

She walked into the dining room and her breath caught at the sight. Children of all ages played in the adjoining room; and the gravity of her plan hit her in that moment. 

She had to kill children. 

For the second time in less than ten minutes she wavered in her plan. Adults was one thing, monsters who had killed before, who were an abomination. But children were….innocent. _No_ she told herself, they too were abominations. 

And the line had to stop. She would mourn briefly for their loss, but ultimately it would be for the greater good. 

This entire _family_ was dangerous. They were wrong. 

They had to be destroyed.


End file.
